The present disclosure relates to a laminate structure for a package, where the laminate structure has layers that, when peeled apart, provide access openings for allowing air to enter a compartment of the package and/or product to be dispensed from the package. More specifically, the disclosure relates to a configuration of the laminate structure that allows the layers to be peeled to expose the access openings using a more uniform peel force.
Packages for some such products include a built-in compartment containing a heating material that, when exposed to air from the environment, causes the heating material to undergo an exothermic reaction, which in turn provides heat to the contents of the package. Other packages may contain granulated product, and the package may be configured to facilitate dispensing of the package contents. The air may be introduced, and/or the product may be dispensed, via access openings that are created or uncovered by the user.